


Vegas

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low (Band), Vegas- All Time Low (song)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fake Amnesia, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Lies, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Marriage, Sex, Tour Bus, Touring, Vegas, Warped Tour, drunk consent, drunk married, drunk proposal, drunk wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Jack and Alex get drunk married in Vegas whilst on tour and have to deal with a lot in the aftermath.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Vegas

Jack's head pounded as he slowly peeled his eyes open. He squinted against the harsh light that spilt in through the open curtains. His stomach roiled uncomfortably as he glanced around his surroundings, this was not his room.

He set up and his ass and lower back began to twinge in protest. He froze as a hazy memory surfaced from the depths of his murky alcohol-soaked mind. Uncontrollable giggling, soft lips pressed eagerly against his own, a rainbow llama?

A loud groan from beside him startled him from his daze. He glanced down and his eyes widened in horror. _Oh god no._ "Jack? What are you doing in my room?" Alex sat up as Jack continued to panic. "Please tell me you've at least got boxers on." Jack wordlessly shook his head swallowing hard as Alex pulled a face. "Ack, dude!"

"Alex, I think we fucked last night." Alex stiffened, his eyes widening in alarm.  
"What?" He squeaked as the colour drained from his face.   
"Look... all I know is my ass hurts and I was definitely getting hot and heavy with someone last night." Alex frowned.  
"So you got laid and then came to visit me in my room." He was reaching and they both knew it.  
"And what? We just decided to get into bed naked together for the fun of it?" Alex shrugged, eyes desperate.   
"We were pretty drunk, it's not out of the realm of possibility for us." Jack didn't buy it for a second but he was positive arguing against it wouldn't do him any favours.

He swung his legs over the side and yelped when his foot came down on something squishy. He glanced down and frowned with confusion as he stared at a bag of Haribo that lay haphazardly on the floor. He picked them up placing the bag on the side as Alex's eyebrows furrowed.

"I... I think I remember wearing one of those." He said slowly. Apparently he was struggling as much as Jack with his recollection of the previous evening. "Wearing one?" Jack repeated, even more confused.   
"One of the rings." He clarified. "I vaguely remember showing it off to Rian." Jack couldn't help but laugh.

They both quickly got dressed and after a quick search of the room, they found an open bottle of lube, a used condom and a half-empty bottle of caramel sauce. The churning in Jack's stomach promptly got worse.

"All this proves is _I_ got laid last night," Alex argued as they stepped out into the hallway. "It doesn't mean _we_ fucked." Jack shook his head as they made their way to the elevator. "Maybe we should talk to Rian, he might know more." Alex sent him a look like he was crazy.   
"Hell no! If we ask him that we run the risk or everyone finding out, and you know they'll ridicule us either way. Plus if we ask him and he doesn't know anything then we've just outed ourselves to him. We lose either way. No, much better to keep this to ourselves." Jack rolled his eyes but didn't argue. The pain killers hadn't kicked in yet and he was not nearly caffeinated enough to deal with Alex's faux heterosexuality.

Ever since they were teens Alex had been getting off and fooling around with guys and then finding excuses to validate his straightness after. He didn't remember, he was too high and/or drunk to know what he was doing, a blowjob was a blowjob it didn't matter who was giving it. Whatever happened there was always some way of justifying it and Jack was tired of it. It's not like anyone would care if he came out as Bi or whatever.

"Look who it is!" Vinny boomed as they stepped out of the elevator. "The happy couple. Have a good night, lads?" Alex stopped dead in his tracks whilst Jack rolled his eyes, continuing over to the buffet table where he loaded up a plate and filled a mug with coffee.

He observed the other's varying states of hungover-ness. As always Matt was annoyingly fine, Vinny and Rian both looked a little worse for wear but seemed to be handling it well and Zack...well Zack had his head against the table and if it wasn't for the fact Jack could see the steady rise and fall of his chest he'd have assumed he was dead.

"What?" He snapped as he noticed Vinny still staring at him.   
"I'm just waiting on the deets." Jack frowned.  
"What "deets"?" Vinny rolled his eyes.  
"Don't play coy Barakat, we all know how much you love to kiss and tell." Rian snorted, shaking his head.   
"Leave them alone Vinny, they deserve one night of domestic bliss, it's not like they're gonna get much of it whilst we're out on tour." Vinny rolled his eyes as Alex finally joined them. "Oh hell no, I've got money riding on this. I need details now." Alex frowned.   
"What are you talking about man?" Rian and Vinny exchanged an amused look as Jack and Alex continued to just stare at them, confused.  
"Wait... you seriously don't remember?" Rian asked, eyes sparkling with amusement as he realised that they weren't messing with them.  
"Remember what?" Jack asked as Alex just shook his head.   
"Dude, you two got married last night."

Alex dropped the fork he'd been holding whilst Jack choked on his coffee. "What?" Alex squeaked, eyes widening in shock as Jack vigorously shook his head. "That's not funny." Rian pulled out his phone as Vinny sat cackling.  
"They did what?" Zack asked, lifting his head for the first time since he'd sat down.  
"Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep." Rian told him as he offered his phone to Jack so he could look through the photos on there.

To both their horror there was a very large selection. Posing in stereotypical newly engaged couple photo's as Alex showed off his gummy ring. The wedding itself which was officiated by a guy dressed like Elvis, everyone posing after, some very passionate kisses. Jack felt numb.

"There's no way they'd let us get married when we were that drunk," Alex argued, despite the highly contradictory evidence.  
"Dude it's Vegas. As long as you're coherent enough to say your vows and sign your name they don't give a shit." Jack tried not to be too offended by how utterly mortified Alex looked.

"How the hell do I not remember any of this?" Zack asked, now looking through the phone. "And why am I holding a rainbow llama?"   
"Dude, I was impressed you could stand by that point you were so drunk. The llama was their something new," Vinny informed him, still grinning. He was having way too much fun with this.

Matt got to his feet as he checked the time. "Right. Eat up guys, we've gotta meet in the lobby in an hour for bus call." Alex and Jack's looked at him in total disbelief. "What? We can't go yet; we have to fix this!" Matt just rolled his eyes.  
"Oh sure, we'll make the whole Warped Tour wait while you two sort out your drunken mistakes." Alex rolled his eyes.   
"No one has to wait, we'll get it annulled. It can't be that hard, I mean we were both fucking waisted!" Matt gave him a disbelieving look.   
  


"You do realise what's involved in getting an annulment right? It's not as simple as having a conversation with the guy who performed the ceremony." Alex just stared at him blankly. "Alex you'll have to fill out forms and file them with a court. You'll have to state your case in front of a judge. It's not a quick process, you'll have to wait until you get back to Baltimore." Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.   
"We can't wait that long!" Matt pinched at the bridge of his nose.   
"You don't have a choice. It's just over a month, and what's really going to change? No one needs to know what happened and you two can just carry on as normal and sort it when you get home. Maybe this'll teach you not to drink so much." With that, he was gone leaving them in the heavy silence his words had caused.

"How did this happen?" Jack whispered, appetite completely gone.   
"Well I don't know where the subject came from but it was Alex's idea." Rian offered as he took his phone back.  
"What?" Jack had been convinced that it had to have been his idea. He'd been secretly crushing on Alex's since they were sixteen so it made sense in his head that he'd somehow convinced Alex it was a good idea. "Yeah... I think you thought he was joking at first that's why you bought the Haribo but the next thing we knew you guys were all over each other and dragging us to the church."   
"Didn't anyone try to stop us?" Alex asked in disbelief, irritation clear in his voice.  
"Of course we did but you were both pretty adamant you were gonna spend the rest of your lives together and have kids and grow old and shit so it didn't matter what we said." Jack was at a loss for words.

When they reconvened in the lobby it was awkward and tense between him and Alex. Neither knew what to say. "I believe this is yours," Zack said as he offered the large rainbow llama to Jack who took it grudgingly. He was pretty tempted to just throw the damn thing in the trash. The awkwardness followed them onto the bus and didn't even lessen when Alex disappeared into his bunk to hide under the guise of sleep.

"It was really Alex's idea?" Jack asked Rian quietly as he watched Vinny and Zack playing Call Of Duty. Rian nodded.  
"Yeah. I mean you guys had been all giggly and close most of the night, I figured he was just on one of his usual "experiments" but then he suggested it and you thought it was hilarious. I just assumed you guys were joking." Jack just nodded.   
  


"I'm pretty sure we fucked." He offered, not sure what else to say. Rian snorted.  
"I'm not exactly surprised, you were all over each other after the ceremony. I'm amazed you managed to make it back to the hotel. Though you kept talking about caramel sauce?" Jack flushed in embarrassment.  
"Yeah..." Rian began to laugh.   
"Oh my god, tell me you didn't have some sort of weird kinky sex." Jack's cheeks only deepened a shade.  
"All I know is there was a half-empty bottle in Alex's room this morning, along with lube and a condom and my ass hurts like hell." Rian continued to snicker, shaking his head.

It wasn't until that evening after their set that Jack and Alex ended up alone together again. Alex looked set to bail once more but Jack desperately needed to clear the air. "It doesn't have to be a big deal you know." Alex sent him a look of disbelief.   
"Tell me you're joking." Jack rolled his eyes.  
"We were drunk, we made a mistake. We don't need to make it into something it's not." Alex stared at him for a long moment before nodding. "Alright. We'll draw a line under it. As soon as we get back home we can get the annulment sorted and forget it ever happened." Jack nodded in agreement, ignoring the discomfort in his stomach. Alex wasn't interested in him so of course, he wouldn't want to stay married. Jack had always known that but it didn't stop the confirmation from hurting just a little.

* * *

Things fell back into their normal routine pretty quickly after that. The jokes died out almost immediately, much to Vinny's chagrin, and soon enough it was as though it had neven happened. Until the bus party.

Jack had decided to take it easy after what happened but Alex had not shared the concern. He dropped down next to Jack on the couch, grinning manically. He was pretty trashed. 

"Hey, Jacky!" He grinned, leaning against him.  
"Hey Lex, having fun?" He asked, smiling at the blonde as he gave a small shrug.  
"'s alright I s'pose." He was watching Jack with an intense gaze and it was making Jack a little nervous.  
"What's up?" Alex just shrugged again, still watching him.

Much to Jack's surprise, he leant into him. "Alex! What are you doing?" Jack hissed, he was clearly drunker than Jack had realised. Alex pulled back, pouting a little. "I want to kiss you." Jack blinked in confusion.  
"What? Why?" Alex huffed as he flopped back.   
"Why wouldn't I want to kiss my husband?" Jack felt his cheeks heat up.   
"Alex-" He began but he was cut off before he could even begin.

"I knew you didn't like me back." He looked like he was about to cry. "Why would you agree to marry me if you didn't like me?" Jack wasn't sure where this conversation was going and his brain was still stalling on the fact he'd said "like me back". "We were drunk. I don't even remember it happening." Alex huffed in irritation.  
" _You_ were drunk. You also thought it was the best idea ever. Why would you do that to me?" Jack blinked in surprise.   
"Wait, you remember?" Alex rolled his eyes.  
"Of course I remember! I wasn't _that_ drunk, I just pretended to be in case you reacted badly." Apparently tonight's alcohol had loosened his tongue. "You seemed so fucking happy, hell it was your idea to do it that night. I thought that meant something." Alex wore a look like a kicked puppy as he flopped back against the couch.

Jack just stared at him for a long moment as he processed everything. "Why did you pretend not to remember anything? You were adamant you didn't remember anything!"   
"I panicked! You looked terrified when you thought we'd slept together, how was I supposed to break it to you that I'd tricked you into marrying me?" Jack sighed, running a hand over his face. He couldn't really have a conversation about something he didn't remember happening.  
"You didn't trick me, you asked." He reasoned.   
"Well, you clearly didn't know what you were doing as you don't like me." Alex was pouting again. It was distractingly cute.   
"I never said that." He said without thinking.

Alex bolted upright staring at him in shock. He leant in for a second time but Jack put a hand on his chest. "Jack!" He whined, looking at him with big eyes. "Alex you're drunk." Jack tried, he wasn't going to have a second morning of awkwardness and feigned memory loss.  
"So?"   
"So I want to wait until you're sober and we can talk about this properly." Alex groaned pulling away and flopping back once more.   
"But sober me keeps saying he's straight." Jack couldn't help but laugh.  
"Yeah, I'd noticed that." With a sigh, Alex settled for cuddling into Jack's side for the rest of the evening instead.

* * *

When Jack woke up he was pressed up against the bunk wall. Alex had decided he didn't want to sleep alone and was now pressed up against Jack's back. With a sigh, Jack wriggled around to face the older lad who was sleeping peacefully "Lex." He whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. Alex groaned softly bury his head further into the pillow. "Five more minutes." He mumbled sleepily making Jack chuckle.

Carefully Jack climbed over him, padding through to the kitchen and turning on the coffee machine. As he waited for the machine to do its thing he pondered what he would say to Alex.

In his intoxicated state, Alex had not only confessed to having feelings for Jack but to knowingly asking Jack to marry him and remembering the whole thing. It seemed they had a lot to talk about and Jack didn't know where to start. This was assuming Alex was going to be willing to talk and not just claim ignorance. Jack sighed, running a hand over his face. This was going to be interesting.

He returned to his bunk with two mugs to find Alex now sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He shuffled over before taking the mugs so Jack could join him. Jack closed the curtain and shifted so he was facing the older lad. He took his mug from Alex and took a large mouthful as he debated what to say.

"I suppose I've got some explaining to do." Alex sighed, blushing heavily. Jack nodded, not too sure what to say. He had a lot of questions but it was probably better to let Alex talk first.

Alex sat up a little straighter as he cleared his throat. "I, uh... I shouldn't have lied about remembering the wedding stuff. I just... I panicked because I thought you were going to freak out and I thought you would hate me for taking advantage of you whilst you were drunk so I figured if I couldn't remember then I couldn't be blamed too much."

Jack gave a single nod, struggling to process that. He supposed he could understand the concern. "Saying you took advantage is a bit harsh." Alex just sent him a withering look. "Jack I proposed, married and fucked you whilst you were so drunk that you can't even remember any of it happening." _Well, when you put it like that._  
"It's not like I wasn't consenting at the time." He argued.   
"Jack you were too drunk to consent."  
"Well, you'd been drinking too so you couldn't technically consent either." Alex pursed his lips. Clearly, he wanted to argue further.

"Look we could argue about this all day." Jack pointed out. "We have other things to discuss." Alex was blushing once more. He gave a single nod as he stared intently into his coffee mug. Jack decided not to push him, this wasn't exactly an easy conversation.

"Jack I... please don't freak out okay?" Jack nodded despite the fact he was already freaking out. "Jack I... I'm in love with you." Jack's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected Alex to actually be honest about it. "I know I always say I'm straight and I really don't know what this makes me but I do know I've been in love with you for a long time now." He was biting his lip and actively avoiding Jack's gaze.

With no idea what to say Jack carefully took a hold of Alex's chin and turned his face towards him. He lent in and connected their lips in a chaste kiss. Alex gasped, pulling back in shock. "Alex I love you too, always have. I just didn't want to say anything and ruin our friendship." Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing. His hand came up to cup Jack's cheek as his eyes searched Jack's face for even the slightest hint of uncertainty. "You're serious." He whispered, voice still disbelieving. Jack nodded, wordlessly leaning in and reconnecting their lips.

Alex kissed back eagerly, free hand knotting in Jack's hair. He pulled Jack down against him as he lay back, lips still moving together blissfully. "What does this mean for us?" Jack mumbled against his lips, not wanting to get too carried away just yet. Alex pulled back with a small gasp.  
"I think we should make a go of it." A grin broke out over Jack's face.  
"Yeah?" Alex nodded, biting his lip in an attempt to hide his huge grin. "Well, I guess we're dating then."

* * *

"Knock it off!" Rian huffed, throwing a pair of balled-up socks at the kissing couple. Ever since they'd decided to move things beyond friendship Alex and Jack had been unbearable. They spent most of their free time amidst a heated makeout session and even when they weren't joined at the lips they may as well have been joined at the hip, unable to be away from one another for even a minute. They'd been on a lot of dates and were generally making up for the lost time.

Jack jolted as the cotton collided with his head and the pair peeled apart so they could both send Rian a glare. "Seriously. You two better get this out of your systems tonight. Everyone is sick of looking at you two sucking face twenty-four seven." Alex rolled his eyes.   
"We do not suck face twenty-four seven."   
"Yeah, you do." Zack chimed in as he walked in from his workout. Jack laughed at Alex's indignant expression.  
"We are a new couple who are making the most of our time together." Rian rolled his eyes.   
"You're like a pair of hormonal teenagers."   
"Well, we didn't get to do this as hormonal teenagers." Zack shook his head as Rian sighed.  
"Seriously. We've got a hotel night tonight, just fuck already and put us all out of our misery."

* * *

The pair were laid out on one of the twin beds kissing but Jack couldn't deny he was a little distracted. They hadn't spoken about taking things further between them and Rian's jokes had gotten him thinking. He'd wanted to sleep with Alex since he was a teenager but was Alex ready for that? Technically they already had but things had been completely different then.

Alex detached their lips with a small, breathless gasp as he began to attack his neck instead. Jack was going to have one hell of a hickey in the morning. "God I can't wait to get inside you." Alex groaned as his hand's slipped under Jack's shirt.  
"Yeah?" 

Alex pulled back, meeting Jack's gaze with uncertain eyes. "Do you not want to?" Jack nodded eagerly.   
"No, I do. I just didn't know if you wanted to. We hadn't talked about it." Alex rolled his eyes.  
"We have already done it once you know."   
"So I've heard." Alex instantly flushed pink with embarrassment as Jack pulled him back down into a kiss.

Clothes were quickly removed and they were soon grinding hard against one another. Jack groaned loudly as Alex's tongue teased his nipples. "I need you." He gasped out, head flung back in pleasure. He felt Alex smirk against his skin.  
"Patience is a virtue." Jack rolled his eyes.

Alex slowly kissed his way down Jack's body until he was running his tongue along the waistband of his boxers. He yanked them down and off, dropping them on the floor before kissing up Jack's inner thigh one at a time. He ghosted his tongue over Jack's perineum and up the underside of his shaft causing Jack to release a choked moan. He slowly swirled it around the head before lapping at the slit causing him to moan even more. "Lex." Jack gasped, knotting his hands in Alex's hair. He was in heaven. Alex swallowed him down to the hilt before bobbing up and down, sucking hard. Jack was quickly a moaning mess as Alex continued to work.

Jack released a choked gasp when he felt a slick digit slowly pressing against his entrance before pushing inside. Jack's moans grew louder as Alex continued his double-fronted assault, slowly stretching Jack out as he continued to suck hard on his length. "Fuck! Lex, I'm gonna cum."

It was then that Alex pulled off and removed his fingers, a devilish grin on his face as Jack whined in dismay. "Don't worry Jay, I'm about to fuck you senseless." Jack liked the sound of that. He watched as Alex slipped on the condom and lubed up.

He leant over Jack and kissed him hard once more as he pushed in making Jack moan loudly into his mouth. Jack instantly wrapped his legs around Alex's waist urging him to move. Alex was more than happy to oblige.

Alex's thrusts were hard and fast as he pushed deep into Jack. He moaned loudly as Jack's back arched off the mattress. "God, you're so tight." Alex moaned against his lips. "Feels so good." Jack nodded along eagerly rolling his hips to meet Alex's thrusts.

They moved together, kissing fervently as they gripped tightly onto one another, holding each other close. "Fuck! Alex." Jack gasped, he was not going to last long. "You gonna cum for me baby?" Jack nodded vigorously as he moaned loudly. It really was like being a hormonal teenager all over again. 

He released all over their stomachs as Alex adjusted his angle and collided with his prostate. Alex groaned in approval. "God, you're so hot." He gasped in his ear, grazing his teeth over his earlobe.

He continued at the same rate and Jack was soon a half hard, moaning mess. Alex smirked palming his dick as he continued to jackhammer into him. "Let's see if we can make you cum again." He smirked. Jack did not think that would be a problem.

Soon enough Alex was starting to lose his rhythm and his kisses grew sloppy. He took a firm hold of Jack's dick and began to pump as fast as he could. Jack came with a string of curses spilling from his lips, covering their stomachs once more as Alex filled the condom with a gasp of Jack's name.

He instantly collapsed against Jack, breathless and sweaty. "That was amazing." Jack panted. Alex nodded in agreement, unable to form words just yet. "We should do that more often." Alex chuckled softly as he rolled off.  
"I'm sure that can be arranged." He leant in and they kissed passionately. "Wanna go again now?" Jack couldn't help but laugh.   
"And Rian thought sex would make us easier to be around."

* * *

It was about three am and Alex couldn't sleep. They were laid together in the bunks and Jack was snoring softly, in a few hours they'd be back in Baltimore and Alex had no idea what would be happening between them. They had yet to speak about what they would do when they got home and Alex was a little nervous. What if all Jack was looking for was a tour fling? Plus they were still technically married so they had to figure that one out. It was driving him crazy. 

"Jack." He whispered, shaking the younger lad awake. He groaned softly, peeling one eye open to send him an unimpressed look.  
"Someone better be dying." He grumbled as Alex rolled his eyes.   
"Jack this is serious." Jack snorted.   
"So am I."

"I wanna talk about the annulment." That caught Jack's attention.   
"What about it?" He asked, rolling over so they were facing each other properly.  
"Well, I was thinking we could just... not bother." Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
"You want to stay married?" Alex gave a shrug, blushing hard.  
"Kinda..." Jack couldn't help but smile.  
"Alright." Alex's eyes widened in shock.   
"Wait, seriously? You actually wanna stay married." Jack gave a shrug of his own.  
"Well, married life hasn't been that bad so far." Alex grinned, leaning in and pecking his lips.  
"I love you." He didn't think he'd ever get used to saying that.  
"I love you too, husband." 


End file.
